This invention relates to plates, especially ones with a jewelry-like appearance, and more particularlyxe2x80x94but not exclusivelyxe2x80x94to name plates or badges, wall plaques, or the like, and still more particularly to versatile plates which may be customized by or on behalf of the end user, especially in order to use modern printing techniques.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,864; 4,047,996; 4,125,665; 4,267,224; 4,459,772; 4,497,248; 5,305,538 and 5,398,435 for a disclosure of related subject matter.
The products shown in these and similar patents include name badges, name plates, easels, and the like (hereinafter collectively called xe2x80x9cBadgesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDo-It-Yourself Badgesxe2x80x9d). Any suitable material may be used to make the inventive badge. However, at the present, either metal or plastic is the preferred material. At least some of the inventive products may be designed to use specific plastic materials in order to make a plastic plate which has a jewelry-like appearance.
Since the disclosures in the above cited patents were originally made, newer equipment and techniques have been developed to improve the printing of graphics and to reduce the cost thereof. For example, modern personal computers give the possibility of being a graphic designer, thereby enabling a creation of badges ranging from the mundane to relatively great art. Accordingly, the end user may now quickly and easily customize his own do-it-yourself badge design simply by doing a little work at a personal computer or other machines such as newer types of printers.
These newer equipments and techniques have opened the possibility that, printing, appearance, convenience, cost and the like, may be provided by the end user, himself, at his own option and with his own do-it-yourself design. No longer is he required to accept only that which is offered to him by a manufacturer or by equipment having relatively limited capabilities. Examples of the newer techniques are laser printing, thermal transfer, laser engraving, rotary engraving, thermal debossing, silk screening, and the like. Other standard office machines have an inked ribbon which a hot type face may press onto a surface in order to transfer the image of the typeface by melting the ink onto a substrate. There are now many different types of label materials, some of which provide unique surface treatments and appearances.
Extremely thin plastic plates are formed by laminated strips of two or more colors. When the top layer is cut away by, as by a laser beam, a rotary cutter, or the like, the color of the underlying strip is displayed against the color of the overlaying strip. While two laminated color strips, per se, are old, the presently available thin plates and the modern cutting techniques are new, opening the way for new and greatly improved treatments.
Other of the newer equipment, printing techniques, and other machines will readily occur to those who are skilled in the art.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a badge which can enable a use of the newer office machines, equipment, and printing techniques at the user""s option. Here, an object is to provide, not only for newer equipment, but also to continue accommodating the conventional equipment and techniques that are used when making the existing badges. A further object is to provide a system which enables a hybrid of user designs mounted on a manufacturer""s platform.
In keeping with an aspect of the invention, these and similar objects are accomplished by providing a front plate having a recessed area surrounded by an upstanding frame. The frame is high enough above the recessed area to prevent a scuffing and peeling of the name plate, especially at the edges of the name plate. The frame also serves as a guide for aligning the emplacement of the name plate in the badge. This alignment is of special value when it is desirable to place two or more layers in the same recess, such as a paper label covered by a transparent layer giving an impression of graphics embedded in plastic and also when the name plate is not a rectangular shape. A low-cost back plate and wire spring combination provides a stable pin back for securing the badge to clothing. The invention also contemplates a use of other fasteners such as xe2x80x9cVelcroxe2x80x9d hook and loop, magnetic, pin backs, and military (nail and clutch), and the like.